


Royal Audience

by Northland



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/pseuds/Northland
Summary: The new Karg Queen fascinated Lark.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Royal Audience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).



> Seserakh is one of my favourites, too, so I hope you enjoy this!

When Lark learned she was to be one of the new Karg Queen’s handmaidens, she was intrigued, for the silent crimson pillar had fascinated her (a cheerful, rather untidy girl who couldn’t imagine walking about all day under a veil).

She was startled enough to stumble over her curtsey when instead of an invisible queen, she met a white-skinned, yellow-haired girl with a clear voice. “Well met, Lark. Is bird?”

“Yes, my lady. The brown bird that sings before dawn.” And she whistled a few notes, ignoring her mother’s horrified gasp.

“Ah! That I know.” And the queen whistled back.


End file.
